Just a Dream
by sweetheartcat5
Summary: HOW IN THE WORLD prequel. Read before chapter 8. For those who think that when Savanah and Luria died was Savanah's first and final trip, it wasn't. But her first trip had a few more dwarves, and she may or may not have fallen for everyone's favorite elven prince, unfortunately she convinced it was all a dream, a cool dream but nothing more or so she thought.
1. A Long Day

**Me: Hello to all! This is my HOW IN THE WORLD! prequel. You must read this BEFORE chapter 8 which I will post as soon as it's finished!*dodges tomato***

 **Hey! Don't throw my precious at me! *glares***

 **Legolas:*whispers to Savanah* Should I be concerned? she didn't do this in the previous story.**

 **Savanah: *whispers back* I think she finally caught the Fandom disease.**

 **Me: Anyway, for this story and for HOW IN THE WORLD! I will be putting random quotes from different fandoms in the story, and I want YOU to find them. AND NO LOOKING AT THE REVIEWS! At the beginning of each chapter I will tell you which fandom the quote is from then you send me a review with the quote and in the next chapter I'll tell you if your right or not! There is not one in this chapter but in the next one and chapter 8 there will be. Leggy! do the disclaimer!**

 **Legolas:*opens mouth to protest***

 **Savanah: *whispers in his ear*The sooner you do it the sooner we can get out of here.**

 **Legolas: sweetheartcat5 does not own anything Lord of the rings or hobbit related.*to me* I refuse to do it next time. *glares***

 **Me: Don't worry *rubs hand together evilly* I have other captiv-I mean volunteers*grins innocently* to do it for the next few chapters.**

 **Thranduil: *walks by***

 **Me: Gaston!**

 **Thranduil:* slowly turns to face me with apprehensive face* Yyyeeees?**

 **Me: *approaches Thranduil* Remember when I promised to show you my new guest room?**

 **Thranduil: *makes a run for it***

 **Me: Hey! Come back here! *runs after Thranduil***

 **Savanah: *watches* Do you think we should help him?**

 **Legolas:*shakes head* No lets go rescue her "volunteers"**

 **Savanah: *nods***

 **Legolas and Savanah:*backs away slowly***

* * *

I sighed tiredly as I walked through the door to the home I shared with my sister Luria. Today was the worst day of my life (the most recent one any way, in the near future I would have a bunch more of those). First, I slept in so I fell out of bed trying to get up, then I discovered that we were out of food and had to stop at Burger king to get breakfast on before I dropped my sister off at school, then I was nearly late for an import meeting with the manager of the Kansas City Renaissance festival and barely managed to get my sister and I a stage, then at lunch I found out my parents had died in a car accident, the rest of the day passed in a blur with small clear pieces every now and then, one of which I forgot to pick up my sister from school. And now I have to tell HER that Mom and Dad are dead. Like I said; worst. Day. Ever. As I entered the living room I threw my things on to the couch and sunk into a chair.

"Sis, what's going on? I haven't seen you like this since HIM." Luria demanded as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. HIM, is a previous boyfriend of mine that I caught cheating on me after a trip to North Carolina.

"You may want to sit down." I said with a sigh. She complied, plopping on the chair across from me. "Mom and Dad are dead." I stated watching her facial expression carefully; if she exploded I wanted a warning.

"Oh" she breathed before running to her room. That could have been SO much worse. I sighed and went to the kitchen to put away the groceries. Once I was done with that I grabbed a quick snack and went up to my room. The next week would be chaos, I just knew it. I need a nap. I stumbled into my room, locked the door, and collapsed on my bed, asleep by the time my head hit the pillow.

I groggily sat up on the soft grass….. wait… grass? I thought I fell asleep on my bed. How did I get here? Where is here? Maybe this is a dream… And then…. I looked down at myself, strapped to my hips were two twin swords. Yeah, most defiantly a dream, a cool dream, but still a dream. After recovering from the shock of me with swords, I finally took notice of my surroundings. Apparently I was dreaming about the Lord of the Rings, since I was currently in the Shire, of course it could be The Hobbit, I insisted on making my sister rewatch all of the The Hobbit movies with me a day or two ago. Only way to determine which one it is, is to go to find Bag End. With that thought in mind I walked toward the small town of Hobbiton. Around night fall after some wandering I found Bag End. Just as I was about to knock I noticed two figures walk up the path, I quickly flicked up my hood, that I found out earlier turns dream me invisible, I step to the side as they approached. I nearly squealed like the fangirl I am when I saw who it was. I bet you can guess! If you guessed Fili and Kili then you guessed right. They rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. A moment later the door opened revealing Bilbo Baggins in a bath robe.

"Fili"

"And Kili"

"At your service." They said bowing.

"You must be mister Boggins" Kili said smiling.

"Nope you can't come in, you must have come to the wrong house." Mister "Boggins" said starting to close the door.

"Has it been canceled?" Kili asked shoving the door back open.

"No one told us" Fili pitched in.

"C-canceled, nothings been canceled." Bilbo stuttered.

"That's a relief." Kili breathed before barging in to the poor hobbits home, Fili swaggering in right behind him, and me right behind Fili.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili told Bilbo thrusting his weapons at the hobbit.

"It's nice this place." Kili said wandering around "did you do it yourself?" I heard him ask as I wandered to the dining room for some food. Dwalin and Balin were putting tables together for the rest of the guests and getting food from the pantry and putting it on the table. Balin took a small break to lead kili to the dining room so he could help. Moments later the bell rang and Bilbo went to get it complaining about dwarfs all the way. Suddenly the hobbit hole was overflowing with dwarfs and wizard. I snacked on the food I had snatched as the dwarfs feasted with Bilbo watching from the hallway. Suddenly Gandalf dragged me out of site of everyone else.

" you are only an observer do not interfere." He whispered, I nodded and he turned to talk to Bilbo.

"Excuse me?" Ori interrupted " Sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" Before Blbo could answer Fili came over.

"Here you go, Ori give it to me." He commanded. Knowing what should happen next I wet into a corner where I could hear but still be out of the way, at the same time Fili tossed the plate to Kili and he tossed it to a dwarf in the kitchen.

"Take that back. Excuse me!" Bilbo protested as the dwarves continued to throw the dishes. "That's my mothers west farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" The dwarves ignored him for the most part except for a laugh or two as they continued to throw the dishes and pound out a beat with the silverwear. "And could you not do that? You'll blunt them."

"Ooh." Bofur said "Do you here that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks" Kili started while I sang along softly.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks."

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates"

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"Cut the cloth tread on the fat"

"Leave the bones on the bedroom mat"

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor"

"Splash the wine on every door"

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl"

"Pound them with a thumping pole"

"When you're finished if they are whole"

"Send them down the hall to roll" and with a flourish a couple of beats later they finished with a loud:

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Followed by a large amount of laughter and suddenly I was in a deferent place entirely.

* * *

 **Savanah:*picking lock to cage with Elrond, Thorin, Fili, and Kili inside***

 **Legolas: *whispers* Hide! She's coming!**

 **Savanah and Legolas: *hide behind cage***

 **Me:*walks in with a tied up Thranduil* Right this way. I don't know why you didn't want to see it. It's a gorgeous cage- I mean room.*unlocks door* See? Isn't it lovely?*shoves Thranduil in* *locks door* Hope you like it! I got to go work on the next chapter.*walks out***

 **Elrond: *whispers* She's gone.**

 **Legolas and Savanah: *come out from behind cage***

 **Savanah:*starts to pick lock again***

 **Thranduil:*eyes dwarves distastefully* can we leave them here?**

 **Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Savanah: NO! *glares***

 **Cage: click**

 **Savanah:*carefully opens door***

 **Elrond, Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Thranduil:*walk out of cage***

 **Legolas: This way. *leads way to the room I'm in***

 **Me:*muttering to self* BRILLIANT!**

 **Everyone:*jumps* *freezes***

 **Me: Bilbo can do the next disclaimer, and Thranduil can do the last one! *laughs evilly***

 **Everyone:*slowly sneaks behind me***

 **Me: Come Savanah! *Grabs Savanah* Let's go catch Bilbo! *drags Savanah off***

 **Savanah: *wails dramatically* SAVE YOUR SELFS!**


	2. Revelations

**Me: Hellooooo readers! Today Bilbo here *gestures to Bilbo* will be doing our disclaimer, and guess what! He actually volunteered to do it! I didn't have to threaten him or anything!*Dances happily*  
Bilbo:*stares* Anyway, Sweetheartcat5 does not own The Hobbit, or PotC.  
Me:*stops dancing* Ah ha! I knew I was forgetting something! Thank you for reminding me, Billy!  
Bilbo: Um, it's Bilbo.  
Me: Today's quote is from Pirates of the Caribbean, I bet you can't find it! *starts dancing again*  
Bilbo: *backs away slowly*  
Elrond: Shouldn't we've made it to the exit by now?  
Savanah: Your stuck till the end of her stories, you have to hide till then if you want to avoid her.  
Thorin: How do you know? *eyes Savanah suspiciously*  
Savanah: I'm her OC remember. *gives Thorin duh look* If she catches you, it wasn't me.  
Legolas: It wasn't me either. *glances at me*  
Me: Now, what happened to Leggy and Savanah...**

* * *

I looked around my new location with interest and quickly deduced that my dream had taken me to Mirkwood. What really bugged me was that this wasn't as blurry as my usual dreams were. But I figured that I was in a coma or something due to stress and so my brain was taking me to where I could relax. So I spent the next few "months" following random elves around, avoiding guards, sneaking into council meetings (when I wanted to know what was going on, or was bored), and generally having a great time. One "day" when I was particularly bored, and spying on King Thrandy in the throne room a dwarf was shoved toward his royal highness that looked suspiciously famillier. The two heated exchanged words as elves and dwarfs usually do and I soon discovered WHY he looked famillier, he was Thorin oakenshield. And let me tell you he is amazing and I mean that in the worst and best way. I'm not making any sense am I? He is amazingly stubborn and ….stupid…. But at the same time he is amazingly gorgeous. If you don't understand I really can't explain it any other way. Of course this is my dream Thorin… That sounded so possessive, I mean that he's my version of him not that he's mine that goes the same for everyone else I describe dreamily. Pun intended.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, spying on two of Hobbit fangirl's seven main male favorite Hobbit characters.  
Right, Thrandy threw Thory into the dungens with all his dwarf friends. Thrandy sulked off to his chambers (I'm assuming) Yada, yada, yada. After that little fiasco, I snuck down to the dungens to watch the elves chase the soon to be escaping dwarves. I didn't have to wait long and soon I was watching in amusement as Bilbo took charge of the dwarves and ushered them to the barrels. Bilbo successfully got the dwarves out and started to try and find his way out, as to drunk elves nearby started to wake. I decided to help and let him see me for a moment, right before I pulled the lever he had used moments before. He stared dumbfound at me as he slid back into the river, I gave a short wave before scampering to my hiding place as the guards rushed into the room, just in time to see the trapdoor close.  
Luckily, no one spotted me and I was able to sneak off to follow Tauriel and Legolas, there was no way I was going to miss Leggy dwarf surf.

* * *

I really shouldn't have gone to watch, now I want to dwarf surf, though it's more than likely that I would end up in the river. Oh, and this is my most favorite dream ever, I managed to get in and out of the palace without being seen!

* * *

I was in the interrogation room watching that gruesome scene, personally I would prefer not to describe it, it was the same as the movie anyway. Right, so Leggy went after Tauriel, who I discovered with some spying, saw Kili as nothing more than a little brother. Of course if you had heard what I heard between Thranduil and Turiel you could have figured that out without having to eavesdrop. Anyway, by now I had decided to ignore Gandalf's warning and save me some Durins. It's my dream isn't it? What is WITH me and sounding possessive of fangirl idols today!? After raiding the kitchens, I took off down stream toward the lonely mountain.

* * *

It took longer than I expected to get to Lake Town, because when I arrived, low and behold Smaug the terrible was flying toward the town from the mountain. He seemed a bit smaller than in the movies, maybe I ran out of dream space. Spying out the area I spotted boats from Lake Town headed to the shore and decided to go there since there wasn't really anything I could do to save the Durins till the battle about a dream week from now. I decided to help the survivors, and possibly drown Alfrid...That would be helpful, right?

* * *

When I arrived at the refugee camp, I started looking for the leader to see what I could do to help. Turns out that Bard was in charge already, he directed me to where there was some women handing out supplies. I took over for the most tired, a pregnant woman who looked as if she would collapse any minute, she nodded her head in thanks and handed me the pile of blankets she had been distributing. Before long, I noticed Kili and Tauriel saying their goodbyes and stiffened when Legolas turned his curious eyes on me. Luckily, before he could come question me, a messenger from Mirkwood arrived and claimed his attention. I quickly slipped away with the excuse I was looking for more blankets and hurried off. It may be MY dream, but there were things I was unwilling to do. Talking to "Pointy eared elvish princlings" as Gimili so eloquently put it, was one of them, even in dreams.

* * *

 **Legolas's POV**

I was approaching Tauriel and the dwarf stiffly as they said their farewells when a cloaked figure handing out blankets caught my eyes. It looked suspiciously like the being that had been sneaking around Mirkwood for the past several months, but we had been unable to catch. The figure visibly stiffened as I looked toward it, but otherwise made no other indication that it knew I was watching it.

* * *

 **Savanah's POV**  
I snuck through the camp in the direction of Erebor. I wanted to avoid confrontation, since it was likely Gandalf would find out, that was to avoided at all costs even if that meant waking up. Dream or not, Gandalf is scary when he wants to be. I still need to deliver a message though...I guess I'll stay here for now, question is: What do I do untill then?

* * *

I watched quietly as Bard greeted Thranduil at Dale's front gate, it was almost time, then I can go wait at Ravenhill. My eyes scanned over the crowd, keeping a look out for anyone who might approach me.  
"You are quite good at disappearing." I jumped and turned to face the voice, Legolas...figures. I shrugged indifferently, after identifying the speaker, and went back to leaning against the wall behind me, watching the crowd. "For the past several months you have been sneaking around Mirkwood,"  
"Yeah so?" I replied, glancing in his direction with a raised eyebrow.  
"Why?" I stood silently for a moment, thinking over his question. Finally, I turned to face him, looking him square in the eye.  
"Enjoying the peace while it lasted." I replied honestly. "Well I have things to do and people to see. Do me a favor, when your father starts questioning Gandalf's reasons, give him this. No sooner, no later." I handed him a peice of paper I had snatched from Thrandy's desk that now had my "words of wisdom" on it. With that done, I worked hard to walk, not run, in the direction of Ravenhill.

* * *

 **Thranduil's POV**  
"Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Mithrandir demanded.  
"I think you're tring to save your dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course." I retorted, leaning forward in my chair. "You started this Mithrandir," I hissed, passing him to the tent entrance, "you will forgive me if I finish it. Are the archers in position?" I asked, addressing the closest guard.  
"Ada, I must speak with you for a moment, it is about our visitor." Legolas said, before I could give the order, immediately peaking my interest. I dissmised Gandalf and the guard and turned to my son expectantly. "When you where talking with Bard, I approached her. She said to give you this." He handed me a small peice of paper.  
"Did you discover why she was sneaking around our home?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I examined the paper.  
"She said she was enjoying the peace while it lasted." I frowned lightly, before turning to the note once more. 'The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude toward the problem.'  
"Thank you, you are dismissed." My son gave a slight bow and left the tent. I sat in my travel throne, examining the note more closely. I noticed a smaller message...'Savvy?'

* * *

 **Savanah's PO** V  
I carefully climbed up the steep slope of Ravenhill, and hid at the top of the frozen waterfall, and waited for the next day.  
 **The next day**  
I watched with anticipation as the Elven host approached the gates of Erebor and the battle began. I was still in hiding, more now becuase of the orcs that had overrun the hill than to wait. Every now and then I would shoot down an Orc that was a bit too close and change hiding spots. I eventually made it to the tunnels that Filli and Kili will come scout, and stayed there. Maybe an hour later, the two dwarves came down the tunnel. I watched as Filli derected his brother in a different direction and continued to the crossroad. Drums and the clamor of orcs filled the tunnel with noise and lights appeared. The orcs came closer and closer, Filli drew his blade as I quietly stood up beside him, nearly getting myself cut in half, when he swung around to look at me.  
"Calm!" I whispered harshly "I'm here to HELP you! Not kill you!" He eyed me distrustfully for a moment. Just then the orcs arrived.  
So it begins.

* * *

 **Thorin POV**  
Dwailin, Bilbo, and I turned to face the pulsing tower behind us. Watching in horror as Azog strode into view, dragging a battered and bruised Fili with him. Another orc held a mysterious cloaked figure.  
"Thiuk ni dieuk firukav." Azog declared, lifting Fili into the air. "Avhen avhe broavhas. Avhen lat, Oakenukheild, lat liwo mat laukav." Azog prepared to stab Fili in the back.  
(This one dies first.) (Then the brother.) (Then you, Oakenshield, you will die last.)

* * *

 **Fili POV**  
I braced myself for the impact of the blade that was preparing to go through me, but it never came. Instead, I was dropped to the ground as the girl who had helped me earlier broke free and pushed Azog away.

* * *

 **Savanah's POV**  
With a sudden burst of strength, I broke free of the orc that had been holding me captive and shoved Azog, forcing him to drop Fili to the ground. Before anyone could react, I rushed Fili down the steps as fast as I could go. We made it down the stairs, where Kili waited, then we both (Kili and I) carried Fili across the frozen river. Thorin started to run toward us from the other side of the river, Dwailin and Bilbo not far behind. I relinquished my hold on the injured dwarf to Thorin and quickly backed away.  
"Go shal for avhe drepa!" Azog commanded his troops. I glanced behind me, taking note of the orcs that where quickly approaching, and turned back to the dwarves.  
(Go in for the kill!)  
"Hate to interrupt your happy reunion," I started, "but you may want to move him," I gestured to Fili "to a safer location." Thorin turned toward me with a thunderous expression, but it quickly retreated when he saw what was behind me.  
"We will talk later," he threatened. "Dwailin, Bilbo, take Fili in to the mountain and take her with you." I opened my mouth to protest. "Kili, come on." I growled and ran after him, preparing my bow.  
"I'm not going any where." I stated firmly.

* * *

 **Me: Savanah! DID YOU PICK THE LOCK ON THE CAGE!  
Savanah: *hides behind the nearest elf**whispers* Hide me!  
"Legolas: Don't worry, I'll go out and distract her, while you and the others go hide.  
Savanah: OOOOORRRRRR, we get her to chase Elladan and Elrohir, while we go hide in the Misty Mountains.  
Elrond: Let's stick to the first plan.  
Me: THERE you are! I was wondering where you went.  
Thranduil, Elrond, Thorin, Fili, Kili:*runs*  
Me:*groans* Now I have to catch them again! *stalks away*  
Savanah: *sighs in relief* Still time to escape. *drags Legolas away*  
Legolas: Please review! She won't post the next chapter till she gets some guesses on the quote!**


	3. A Very Short Battle

**Me: Greetings my dear readers! My apologies for the long absence. I..um.. joined multiple fandoms, one of which happens to be Marvel.**

 **Savanah: *pops up out of nowhere* Which means I now have more siblings, you know besides Laura.**

 **Me: *looks offended* It's not my fault Loki is so cute!**

 **Savanah:*rolls eyes***

 **Me: Fine, if you're going to be mean about it. You can do the disclaimer!**

 **Savanah: After you apologize.**

 **Me: I knew I was forgeting something! *clears throat* To all the writers who I rudely asked to speed things up, I'm sorry, I asked you to speed up a delicate process that can not be hurried.**

 **Savanah: *nods in satifaction* Good, Sweetheartcat5 does not own Lord of the Rings or any other related media.**

 **Me: Now that that's all taken care of, I can track down Gandalf...**

 **Savanah: *panics***

* * *

 **Savanah POV**

Thorin had no time to protest as the approaching hoard was...…

no longer approaching.

I have to say, dream me is really good with knives. If this were the real world I would have accidentally stabbed my self already.

eep!

That was way to close. I need to pay more attention, if I get injured or something I might wake up, and I don't want to do that yet. I mean this the best dream I have ever had!

AH! SWORD!

Right no more monologuing, focus on the orcs? Bad guys … Things.

I sound like Pippin.

"Kili!" that sounds like Turiel which means...…

And now it's time for save a Durin with Savanah,

The part of my dream were Savanah comes out and saves a Durin.

Right moving on.

I made my way over to were Kili and Turiel were fending off Bolg as fast as I could. Unfortunately, by the time I got there Kili was about to be a dead dwarf. I quickly remedied the situation by shoving Bolg from behind, which thankfully caught him by surprise, which caused him to not only to drop Kili but to fall over the edge. Fortunately, Turiel was out of the way by then, not so Fortunately, Bolg turned and pulled me over the cliff with him last minute.

Ow... that actually hurt, if I didn't believe so strongly that this was a dream (or a hallucination) I would have thought that all this was real.

Oh look, Bolg is about to attack me with his clubby thingy.

Wait, WHAT?

Before I could even think about moving, the tower on the other side of the waterfall fell over to create a bridge. For none other than Legolas. So, instead of dealing with dazed and unmoving me (clearly the easier prey, not that I'm complaining) he goes to fight Legolas. I quickly decided that now would be a good time to start back up the hill to help Thorin when he needed it.

* * *

 **14 flights of stairs later**

Boy am I tired, for being so short dwarves sure do love stairs. Of course the orcs didn't help either.

Nasty creatures, I wonder if they hold a grudge … seems likely.

I giggled at my little joke.

I think I'm becoming delirious.

Any way, Thorin looks like he's good for now, so I'm gonna catch my breath before I need to interfere. Well, I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, I saved the other 2, hate to stop when I'm almost done.

Aaaaaand he's following the floating not so dead body of Azog. I'll never understand why he did that.

With a sigh I stand up just as Azog breaks through the ice to attack Thorin again.

Joy

* * *

 **Savanah: *whispers* right, so I think I figured out where you can hide...**

 **Thorin: Where? In MT. Doom?**

 **Savanah: No! She joined a bunch of new fandoms which means there are more places to hide!**

 **Me: *looks up from book* what was that?**

 **Everyone else: *holds breath***

 **Me: huh, must be Bob. *shrugs***

 **Everyone else: *breaths***

 **Thranduil: *whispers* I don't care where you take us, just get us out of here!**

 **Thorin:*whispers* I hate to say it, put I agree with pointy eared here.**

 **Me:*stretches***

 **Savanah: *whispers* Follow me**


End file.
